disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Jaquin Power
Catboy's Jaquin Power is the 43rd episode of Season 19. Summary Catboy uses his Key of Magic to transform himself back into Jaquin Boy so he can fly with Elena and the jaquins and becomes the first human to be a Navagera, but when Romeo teams up with the evil animal spirit Troyo and captures the jaquins, it's up to Jaquin Boy to save them from them! Plot The episode begins with the three jaquins, Skylar, Migs, and Luna flying on their way to Avalor Palace to meet Elena who was waiting for the arrival of the Disney Junior Club in their ship, the Gup-TD. Just then, the Gup-TD arrives and lands on the landing spot as the gang got out of their ship to meet Elena and the jaquins. Connor was the first to come out and thank Elena and the jaquins for invited them over to see the Flight of the Jaquins ceremony. The Jaquins explain to Connor about how important the ceremony. The Elders will be choosing one Jaquin to become the next Navagera, who is tasked with overseeing the young Jaquins' training so they can become the future protectors of Avalor. Luna is hoping to get picked this time, which causes both Migs and Skylar and the rest of their friends to laugh. After Elena silences everyone, it was time to fly to Mooncliff Mountain and they didn't want to be late! Meanwhile, Skylar gives Connor one of his feathers as a gift for coming. Inside the Gup-TD, Connor looked out the window to see the view just when Amaya notices his excitement then joins him to enjoy the view. Amaya tells him that the view of Avalor is beautiful and Connor agrees but he was only interested in the jaquins' ceremony and to who gets to train the little jaquins. Miles then announces that they are nearing Mooncliff Mountain! They soon arrive at the Mooncliff Mountain, which is the home of the Avalor Jaquins. Elena and the Disney Junior Club greeted by Zefer, the leader of the Avalor Jaquins, and soon the ceremony begins. Connor felt like he could burst but Amaya laughs and calms him down by holding his hand. During the ceremony, Zephyr gives a speech again on how it the Jaquins are the guardians of Avalor. For years they have protected the kingdom from the darker forces of enchantment. In spite of their long history of repelling against menacing beasts, they could not stop the evil sorceress Shuriki from taking over Avalor. To prevent such a threat from ever happening again, the time has come for the Jaquins to choose a new Navagera to train the next generation of guardians of Avalor. To choose who will be the next Navagera, three Jaquins, counting Luna, must place one of their feathers inside a huge ball which will decide who gets to be Navagera. Since Migs and Skylar were the previous Navageras, they do not get to place a feather in the ball. Zephyr tosses the ball into the air which mixes up the feathers inside. Connor, even though he is not a jaquin, puts his feather inside the ball. After the ball comes back down, Zephyr puts his paw in and to everyone's surprise pulls out Connor's feather, meaning he is the new Navagera, much to everyone's surprise! Connor was confused and excited, but everyone is just confused about why Connor was chosen to be the next Navagera since he is not a jaquin. When asked, Zephyr tells the boy that he is more than an ordinary human, Connor is a human with jaquin power. That made Connor blush and admits that he is reckless but brings up his heroics when he helped save Disney Junior Island's magic from Zara's evil magic with the help of his Key Of Magic. To his friends, Connor is loyal and brave and a great leader, and would make a great Navagera despite being human and not a jaquin. With one of Connor's friends saying through, Zephyr and the elders gather round to make a decision. Then after a while Zephyr announces to Connor that the drawing will stand. Connor will be the new Navagera. At his first task, he must fly to gateway to Vallestrella and pick up his Jaquin trainees. But the problem was that Connor can't fly as he looked on his back to see no wings on his back, and wishes that he had his Key of Magic to turn him into Jaquin Boy. Luckily, Kwazii had brought along the magic keys, including the Key of Magic, in his backpack and hands over the Key of Magic to Connor. Then, with light and sparkles, Connor transforms into Jaquin Boy and is ready for the challenge! Later after the ceremony, Jaquin Boy heads out to the Vallestrella gateway where he will be picking him his trainees. Upon arriving he is greeted by giant Jaquin who introduces him to his trainees, Crystal, Aura, and a tiny jaquin, Pip. They then fly back to Mooncliff Mountain to start the training. Although Jaquin Boy was having trouble training Pip, they were having fun. Later after the training was done, it was time to call it a night as the jaquins said goodnight and goodbye to Elena, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, and the Disney Junior Club. That night, Romeo in the forest right next to the Noblins’ home, Pueblo De Oro, going his way back to Robot and his lab when he comes across an evil animal spirit named Troyo! Romeo was frightened at first, but Troyo showed no sign of threat as he makes a deal with Romeo that if he captures jaquins for him, then Troyo will make him (Romeo) his apprentice. Frowning with uncertainty, Romeo insists that he is already an apprentice to his grandfather, Doctor Undergear. But Troyo insists to the human genius that if he helps, then he'll become the vice king of the forest. This time, Romeo smiled evilly and reluctantly agrees to do the job as he rubbed his hands together. But unknowingly to Romeo, Troyo had other plans for him. The next morning, Jaquin Boy was training Crystal, Aura, and Pip again. And this time, to use their senses like hearing and seeing to track or sense danger. Then they were training to fly so the can patrol on the ground and in the air. Just then, Pip spots Pueblo De Oro, and suggests that they'd go down and play golden disc toss with the Noblins like last time. But Jaquin Boy states that they can't because he, Crystal, and Aura are still training. Pip begged and finally, Jaquin Boy decides that maybe a little game wouldn't hurt. After touching down, they meet Jiku and played a game of golden disc. Jaquin Boy threw the disc too hard so Crystal and Aura went to get it. Not knowing that Romeo has set a trap for them just as they stopped at the very spot where the trap is set, and soon, as the trap did it's work, Crystal and Aura went falling down into the pit where Avion, Ciela, Migs, Luna, and Elena fell into. And then they were trapped inside a prison. Jaquin Boy and Pip then came looking for the jaquin girls in the forest as Jaquin Boy starts blaming himself for getting distracted, but Pip tells his friend that it was his fault for suggesting that they should play with the Noblins instead of doing more training, and assures him that they'll find Crystal and Aura together. Just as Jaquin Boy was feeling better, Migs, Luna, and Skylar appeared along with Elena and the Disney Junior Club to see what happened. Jaquin Boy explains that it's his fault but Pip honestly says that it's his fault. Elena tells them that it doesn't matter who's fault it is as she and her friends went to find Crystal and Aura, leaving both Jaquin Boy and Pip behind. The group finds a mark that Luna recognizes as the mark of Troyo. Migs and Luna explain that Troyo is a magical coyote who used to go around tricking people into doing bad stuff for him so he could be King of the Jungle. For this, the Jaquins kicked him out of the jungle and now he is back for revenge. Luckily, Skylar and Nico stopped him when Troyo trapped Ciela and Avion by using tricks of their own, which Skylar adds and Migs and Luna rolled their eyes together. Suddenly, Skylar and Kwazii, with his psychic vision, stop and tells Migs, Luna, Elena, and the Disney Junior Club to stop, but it was too late! They got ambushed by Troyo and get trapped again too. Then, Romeo appears out of the shadows and in front of the friends' prison and Amaya scolds at him for working with Troyo. Romeo replies that it was a choice he needed to make for becoming Troyo's vice king of the forest, just as Troyo appears on Romeo's side and the two laugh together. Romeo then shouts out that soon, the jaquins will be gone and Troyo will be the new king of the forest! There's nothing they can do to stop him and Troyo! But Troyo says Romeo is no longer of use to him and then throws him into the prison and leaves. Sadly, Romeo apologizes and Elena knees down next to him and then pats him on the shoulder, just to show her forgiveness. Meanwhile, Jaquin Boy was about to change back into Connor when Kwazii rushed towards him and Pip. He frantically tells Jaquin Boy that they need to head into the forest and help the others, but Jaquin Boy just slumps and says that maybe he's not meant to be a Navagera after all. He was just too human. Comfortably, Pip gives Jaquin Boy some advice by telling him that he is never too human to do anything, and he is never too human to be a Navagera. Kwazii agreed with that as he adds that Jaquin Boy is more than any ordinary human. After hearing all that, Jaquin Boy felt better as he flew and followed Nico into the forest. Jaquin Boy, Kwazii, and Pip see what has happened and come up with a plan to save their friends. With help from the Noblins and some magic vines, they ensnare Troyo in one of his own traps and free their friends while the Noblins throw him out of the jungle... again. After Captain Jake uses his Mighty Captain Sword to free himself and his friends, Romeo comes out last and apologizes again for the trouble. Jaquin Boy was a little upset, but he was quick to forgive Romeo as he lead his friends out into the forest, and soon, after escaping, the friends and Romeo flew with the jaquins and Elena happily, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Magic Rope * Stretchy Power * Teleporting Power * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Psychic Vision * Magic Vines Characters * Trivia * Connor turns into Jaquin Boy in his daytime form for the first time. * Jaquin Boy makes his returning appearance. * Jaquin Boy becomes the first human to be a Navagera. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 19 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Complete Season 19 episodes